


A Little Extra Attention

by Sawyer_Hawkins



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer_Hawkins/pseuds/Sawyer_Hawkins
Summary: Galo was determined to take care of Lio, no matter what. He lives up to that as he showers a heavily pregnant Lio with all the affection he deserves.Shameless smut.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	A Little Extra Attention

Out of everything that he had been expecting, with this rather unexpected pregnancy, he hadn’t truly foreseen just how affectionate Galo was going to be.

There wasn’t a single moment where Galo didn’t have his hands on Lio, with words of praise and love flowing out of his mouth, given as freely as the air he breathed. He made sure that his partner was showered in words of affirmation, encouragement and reminders that he was wanted and loved.  
Laying on the couch, eight months along, even Lio had to admit that there had been the occasional moment where the attention was a bit overwhelming. When he wished his partner would just shut the fuck up and leave him to his own devices, but as time went on, and in the span of his online research, heard some truly horrorific stories of people’s non-attentive spouses, Lio began to feel utterly grateful for the firefighter in his life.

“You doing okay, babe?” Galo asked, Lio’s foot in his hands as he massaged his sole, earning himself some soft mewls of thanks.  
“Yeah, it just feels good.” Lio said, smirking. He had to admit that he enjoyed not having to ask for the special treatment, that it was something that Galo just liked to give, and it made his heart swell knowing that Galo already loved their ‘Firebug Jr’ just as much as he did.  
Sneaking one hand down from where it was on his foot, Galo inched it closer to Lio’s rather rotund belly. It was covered by his extremely baggy shirt, but despite his best efforts, the bulge could not be completely hidden. Oh no, he was far too far along for that. 

Pushing his fingers underneath the fabric of the shirt, Galo felt out his lover’s belly, covered in stretch marks from the room it had to make for their rather large child. It felt like life, and Galo insisted, day in and day out, that he had never seen Lio more beautiful than he was now.  
Gliding his hand along the expanse of skin, he let his other hand down from Lio’s foot, forgetting the massage for now as he moved onto fondling other areas of his body.  
“You’re getting bold tonight, Thymos.” Lio arched an eyebrow as Galo purred, both of his hands now firmly on Lio’s belly, open palmed and rubbing it up and down.  
“If by bold you mean wanting to show my boyfriend some love, then sure, maybe I am bold tonight.” He grinned, knowing that Lio wasn’t meaning anything rude by his comment. If asked about his infatuation with his boyfriend, Galo wasn’t sure he could put it into words. It was pure instinct, watching new life being formed, a new life that was half him, after all. 

How strong Lio was, carrying not only the weight involved with growing a child, but the changes made to his own body. The aches and pains that he never vocalized but Galo could see with the subtle jerks and tsk’s that Lio gave off whenever something hurt.  
He had always known that Lio was the love of his life, but Galo wanted to make sure that his boyfriend knew it just as fiercely as he did. What better way to express it than to shower him with praise and affection at every opportunity?

"Hm, somethings gotten into you lately, not that I'm complaining." Lio said quietly, swallowing his words as Galo continued his light ministrations along his belly. He felt their children squirm ever so slightly in their home, reaffirming their existence.   
In a way, it ignited something primal from within Galo's groin. Not only was he aware that he had helped create this life, but his mate was fertile enough to grow so large to accommodate it. They were perfect together, perfectly suited to procreate and grow their little family.

"I can't really put it into words, but I love seeing you carry my seed." Galo blushed as he admitted it, dropping his hands from his lover's belly, down to his thighs. Lio exhaled loudly at the lack of contact on his sensitive middle.  
"You don't need to embarrassed, Galo, its perfectly natural." Lio assured him, picking up one of his hands by the wrist and placing it back on his stomach. As if they could sense their father's hand, their child began to kick at the spot just under his hand.

Lio winced slightly at the feeling of his skin being assaulted by little feet, but Galo felt the familiar stirring in his loins as his dick twitched at the feeling.  
"I want the world to know who did this to you." Galo growled lowly, placing gentle nips along Lio's neck; his hands working Lio's shirt up and off of his torso. Replying with a quiet chuckle,   
Lio shifted and helped try to make his derobing easier. Once he was shirtless, Galo worked on getting his loose sweat pants off, exposing a dick that wasn't as flaccid and Galo feared.

"I see someone else is interested as well." Galo purred, slipping his own shirt and pants off, not caring about taking his time as he threw the clothes into a corner of the room and gently brought Lio's knees up so his hips ever so slightly lifted off the mattress.  
"Oh! Careful there, Galo, can't let Junior know what we're doing." Lio winked, rubbing the top of his belly, a few soft moans escaped as the pressure from being jostled around rattled his womb.

"Things like this are what brought little Firebug Junior into this world. There's no shame in that. At least until they get here." Galo winked, bending down so his lips caressed the inside of Lio's thighs, earning him some more wanton moans.  
"Mmm, oh Galo, that feels so good." Lio mewled, rocking his hips a bit, trying not to make too much movement, but unable to control himself as Galo brushed against all his sensitive skin. Galo left a long trail of kisses in his wake as he kissed down to his knee, watching Lio's dick react in his peripheral vision.

"Ready for the main course, my dear?" The firefighter asked, licking his lips. His boyfriend groaned in response.  
"If that was the appetizer, I'm almost afraid of what you have in store."  
Galo patted his leg as he reassured him.  
"Nothing to be afraid of except other worldly pleasure." He winked, placing one hand on the side of his belly, accompanied by Lio's delicate hand on top of his, holding him there. His other hand slid underneath his balls, stroking his sack and perineum with just the whisper of touches.

"Oh! Oh Galo, that feels divine!" Lio gasped, his hand not holding Galo's was brought up to grasp the back of Galo's head, clinging to the short strands of hair there.  
Encouraged, Galo knelt down and opened his mouth wide enough to take in Lio's cap, letting it sit hot and heavy on his tongue as he let it slide in and out of his mouth. Lio's fervent cries echoing out into the room, causing Galo to take more of his lover's aching cock in his mouth.

His tongue swirled around the shaft in his mouth as he fought his gag reflex down as his nose hit the forest of public hair. His forehead now rested against his rotund belly, causing Galo to bring one of his hands down to his own desperate cock.   
Giving a few experimental tugs, he settled back into a rhythm of sucking and licking while at the same time stroking his dick to bring himself closer and closer to that blissful edge.

"Ahh! Galo! Galo, I'm close!" With a wanton passion, Lio squirmed on the bed, Galo groaning around his dick as he felt a splash of precum hit his tongue. Humming in encouragement, he felt Lio gasp suddenly and rock his hips, making Galo speed up his movements. Sucking harder, stroking himself faster, Galo hummed small encouragements out as Lio panted heavily, chest heaving as the coil of heat in his groin grew ever closer to snapping.

It only took a couple more deliberate licks to cause that coil to snap. Sending twin tendrils of lust and ecstacy racing down his spine. With a loud shriek of his lover's name, Lio came hard, cum quickly filling his boyfriends mouth and even spilling out the sides, as his hips bucked up, chasing that high.

It was but a handful of strokes after Lio for Galo to join him in bliss, as his orgasm burst from him in thick ropes of cum, coating his hand, and unfortunately the blanket underneath them.  
Softly moaning his lover's name, Galo closed his eyes as his dick continued to pulsate, leaking more cum onto the sheets as he settled back down to reality.

"Oooh my God Galo, that felt...amazing…" Lio panted, the sweat on his brow rapidly cooling as he slicked it away with the back of his hand.  
"You can say that again." Galo chuckled, reluctantly getting up before he got too comfortable, to clean up their mess.  
"Thank you for this." Lio said, blushing a bit as he wasn't terribly used to giving compliments so often.

With a sharp nod, Galo stood up to clean them off, even gingerly moving Lio over to the chair on the other side of the room so he could clean the sheets.  
"I love you Lio. You and our Junior Firebug in there." He said once the sheets were changed, exhaustion beginning to seep into his bones. Lio hummed and nodded in agreement.  
"I love you too, Galo." He replied, and when Galo went to pick him up to bring him back to bed, he felt a familiar kick, just under Lio's navel.

The Junior Firebug loved him too.


End file.
